The love of two teens
by caitlinxoxo12
Summary: THIS STORY IS AU! When Ron and Hermione love each other, will Hermione's parents tear them apart. I suck at summary's. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS TRUST ME!
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you did that!" Hermione Granger shouted at her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, as she opened her bedroom door.

"What?! He was flirting with you! Am I suppose to stand there and watch!?" He shouted back.

This was not the first argument they had been in before, even though they had been dating since they were fourteen they still got into arguments over nothing.

"Oh. And because he was 'flirting' with me he deserves to get punch in the fucking face?!" She screamed at him.  
"Yes." He simply said.

"YES?! What the fucking hell goes on in that tiny br-"

"Your MY girlfriend! And i'm not going to let some bloody tosspot flirt and look at you the way he did!" He cut in.

"The way he...? He was my STUDY partner! He wasn't looking at me in anyway he couldn't!"

"I'm not stupid! He was looking at you the way I do when I want to snog you! Only i'm allowed to look at you like that!"

That set her off. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU DON'T OWN ME!"  
He suddenly grabbed her arm and said: "I think i'm your boyfriend!"

Tears started to form in her eyes. Their fights have never gotten to a point when he grabbed her. He mistakenly grab her cut arm. It had happened when her and Ginny got into a fight at the park 6 days ago, one of the guys smashed a bottle and hit her with it. When Ron found out he went ape shit and he and harry went looking for the guy. The guy in question had to be sent to hospital and was still in because Ron had beaten him up so bad.

He saw her try to hide the tears and let go of her arm to pull her in a warm hug. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to hurt you." he whispered into her hair.

Hermione smiled. "I know you didn't."

"I-I-just can't stand the thought of someone else having you...I love you too much."

She pulled away and looked in his deep blue eyes. "Did you just say you loved me?" Ron felt his face heat up and was sure his face was the color of his hair.

"Err...yes?"

"I love you too." She said leaning in and capturing his lips in a breathtaking kiss. Hermione let her hands wonder across his chest and he ad his hands in her hair, but suddenly he pulled away from her lips and started to kiss her neck. After awhile he came back up to kiss her swollen lips, wrapping his big hands around her waist. He lifted her up and put her gently on her dressing table. She wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him closer.

Suddenly her bedroom door opened and there stood a very shocked and pissed off Mr Granger.

She quickly untangled her legs from his waist and jumped off the dressing table. "Dad! Your home early!"

"Yes. We are. I was hoping you would be alone but-" He sent Ron an icy glare. "-It seems not."

Hermione bit her lip and looked up to find that Ron was looking her dad straight in the eye, obviously not scared in the slightest. A few months back her mum and dad had walked in on a heavy make out ..where Ron's t-shirt was on the floor and Hermione's tank-top was thrown at the window-sill.

"Hoping to take advantage of my daughter again Weasley?" Mr Granger asked, his tone cold.

"I never wanted to take advange of her in the first place."

"Oh I bet you didn-"

"DAD! Will you just back the fuck off him for once!" She shouted.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" he said walking towards her, forgetting that Ron was in the room.

Ron quickly catched on and stood in front of Hermione. "Leave her alone."

"Ron...please-" She glanced at her dad. "-go. I'll see you tomorrow. okay?"

He sighed. "Okay." He placed a kiss on top of her head and whispered. " Call me later."  
She nodded and lead him out of her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**A/N: As requsted...Longer chapters! **

It had been about three hours since Ron had left. Hermione was sat at the dining room table eating dinner with her mum and dad. The only sound was the forks clanging on the plates when anyone picked up food.

"So," Her mum Jane said. "I saw that Weasley fellow walking down the corridor from your room earier today. Anything you want to say dear?"

"Well he is my boyfriend. Just because you two don't like him doesn't mean he can't come and vist me." she said without looking up from her food.

Her mother excanged a glance with paul, Hermione's dad, before continuing. "You know sweetheart there are other boys you could date rather than...Ronald. I hear Stewart is in town. Why don't I call his mum and we can set up a date for you too."

Hermione wanted to scream at her mother. Stewart Brown was the son of her parents old friends. The two familes had been trying to set the two teens up since they turned 13. Stewart seem more than pleased but Hermione had always had a crush on Ron and always hope that he would come to his sences and ask her out. Which eventually after four years of friendship and to many fights to count he did.

"Thank you for the offer but no. I don't like Stewart, even as a friend. He's stuck up, rude, ungratfull and frankly he's a prat."

"Hermione Granger! How dare you use that kind language in this house!" Jane exclaimed.

Hermione fought the urge to smirk. Obiously her mum didn't hear what she said to her dad only hours ago. "Right...sorry. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." she said before standing up and leaving the room.

As soon as she had got to her room she changed out of her jeans and t-shirt and put on a pair of baby blue shorts and a light pink tank-top. She went to sit on her bed and catch up to see that Ron had sent her a text.

**Hey Mione. U okay? **

She smiled and text back. **Yeah. Just bored as hell. **

**Oh poor you :) **

**Thanks so much for your consern. **

**Your welcome. What are you doing tomorrow? **

**Nothing. why? **

**Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to our medow. **

**Okay. Say around 2? **

**2's great. See you then. x Love you. **

Even him texting 'Love you' sent chills down her spine.

About a hour later she was too tired to do anymore homework so she went to bed and remembered the night her and Ron got togeather.

_It was the night of the school dance and a fourteen year old Hermione was sat outside crying. Her beautiful Midnight blue gown was getting wet at the bottom and her feet were cold due to the snow on the ground but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything right now. Her once straight hair had become frizzy again and her mascara was running down her cheeks along with her tears._

_She had come to the dance by herself since she had been deamed unworthy to get a date. Hell even Nevile had got himself a date but not Hermione. Never Hermione. _

_At first she was determand not to let this get her down. She didn't need a date to have a good time! So what if she wouldn't have someone to dance with? So what she had lied to her parents about meeting her 'date' here? Her parents actually thought that she had a date and bought her a new dress, shoes and make up._

_When she got to the dance she went straight over to Ron to say hi. _

_"Hi who ar- Hermione?" Ron asked oviously shocked at her sudden change of apperantce. _

_She smiled slightly. "Y-Yeah. It's me." _

_"Y-Y-You look...different." he said still in shock. _

_" Good different or bad different?" She asks, starting to get nervous. _

_"G-Good different. Deffantly good different..." Out of the blue a girl in a pink, frilly dress came running towards them. _

_"Hi Ronnie!" The girl squelled. _

_"Oh...er hey Lavender..." He said rubbing the back of his neck. _

_'Lavender. Lavender Bloody Brown!Out of all the girls he could have picked to got with he picks her!' she thought angerly. She hardly even noticed who she was with the amount of make up she's got on. 'Really, how much lip-gloss does one person need? I can praticlly see my face on her lips!' _

_"I'm just going to...sit down. bye." Hermione says before leaving to sit on a bench at the back of the hall. _

_2 songs and a drunken Harry later Hermione saw a sight that broke her heart. Ron and lavender kissing in the middle of the dancefloor. 'That should be me!Not her. ME!' she though. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and not long after she could feel them running freely down her face but she didn't bother to wipe them, she was to focused on the couple across the room. _

_Just as she got up to leave she saw Ron turning his head in all directions, like he was looking for someone. She could feel butterflys in her stomach and was hoping he was looking for her. But she felt her stomach drop when she notice Lavender was not with him. 'Probally looking for her.' She could feel a new wave of tears threating to fall but before they could she ran. It was frezzing out side but she didn't notice, she was too hurt. Sitting down on the nearest bench, she took of her silver heart neckles and looked at it. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever gotten from the most amazing person she knew. Ron. The heart it self was not that big, infact to most people it would be considered really small but to Hermione it was the perfect size. It had a small rose ingraved in the middle with vines and very small blossoms circling it. A teardrop fell from her eye and landed right in the middle of the heart. _

_Just like magic Ron had come outside and ran toward her bst she was to upest to notice. Only when she felt his jacket around her shoulders did she relize that she was not alone. _

_"What's up?" He asked her, his eyes filled with consurn and his voice, worry. _

_She adverted her eyes to the ground, not daring to look him in the eye. "N-Nothing." She lied._

_"If it was nothing you would be inside dancing and having a good time, but you're out here crying." _

_Almost sighlenty she mumbels. "Yeah well I don't anyone to dance with." _

_Ron stared at her for a moment before taking his phone out of his pocket and putting a song on. He stood up and held out his hand to her. "Come and dance then." he simply said. _

_Hermione took the hand and her pulled her into the middle of the courtyard. Ron placed his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they slowly started swaying to the music. She rested her head on his chest and smiled. He bent his head down to her ear and softly sung. _

_**"What makes you different, makes you beautiful. What's there inside you, shines through to me." **_

_**"In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need, What makes you different makes you beautiful to me..."**___

_"That's exacty what I think about you..." He whispered. _

_She looked up into his deep blue eyes. "R-Really?" _

_He smiled at her before saying. " Really." He bent down to capture her lips with his. At first she didn't respond and he was getting a little worried, that is until she responed with so much enthuesaim he was neary knocked of his feet. Eventualy she broke the kiss and placed her hand on his cheek. "What about Lavender?" she asked. She didn't want to ruin the moment but she needed to know she meant nothing. _

_"She asked me to go to the dance with her and I said yes," Hermione hung her head. "-as friends and earier she kinda snogged me and I pushed her off me and told her that I fancied someone eles and she had a mini bitch fit until Harry asked her to dance." _

_"Oh" she said with a small smile. _

_"So do you wanna...you know...be my g-girlfriend?" _

_"Nothing would please me more." she said and then planted a kiss on his lips. _

"Hermione, wake up." Jane said, as she gently tapped on her daughter's arm.

"I'm up." Hermione said with her head still under the sheet.

"No you're not. Get up."

"Actually I am up because if I wasn't I wouldn't be talking to you. Would I?"

"Hermione Jean Granger if yo don't get up this istant I'll swear on everything good and pure I will take every single last book from your room and burn them!" Jane threaten.

At this Hermione shoot out of bed and ran toward her wardorbe to pick some clothes."Mum could you go out so I could get dressed?"

Jane cuckeled. "Of course." she left the room.

Within 10 minuets she was dressed in a pale green t-shirt, light grey jeans, black all-stars and a blue hoodie. She raced downstairs to find that she had slept in and that the time was now 1:30.

"Er...mum, dad...can I ask you something?"

"Yes, go on. " Paul said not looking up from his paper.

"Can I go and...see Ginny today?"

"Ginny? Oh, of course. You know how much we love her." Hermione smiled.

Somehow Ginny had her parents convinced that she was a goodie-goodie when she was just as bad as Ron. She spent a lot of her time in detention (but Hermiones' parents didn't need to know that) with Harry, Ron and Hermione. But always got good grades. Not as good as Hermione's were but they were still higher than Ron's or Harry's. Even though she was Ron's sister they still loved her.

"Thanks. Err I'm going now. bye"

"Bye. Be home for ten." Hermione shut the front door and felt her phone ring on her pocket. It was a text from Ron.

**Hey, I'll be at your house in one minuet. x **

Hermione looked at the text in confusion. Wasn't he suppose to meet her at the meddow? Suddenly she saw a motorbike in front of her with a certain red-head sitting on it.

"Ron! Oh my god! Where did you get that?!"

"Fred gave it me. Also, no hello?" He put a fake pout.

She rolled her eyes and kissed him briefly on the lips. "Well...put it on." he said passing her a helmate. She put it on and climed on and wrapped her arms around his waist as he sped off.

The meddow itself was full of wild flowers and surrowed by trees. Hermione had found it when she was 7. She was, at the time, getting bullied so she ran away to the forrest and found the meddow but she wasn't the only one there. Ron was aswell. As it turns out he was getting bullied as well and went to the meddow to clear his head. That was how they met and become friends.

Ron helped her off the mottorbike and took her hand in his. He dragged her to a spot on the ground and jestured her to sit beside him. She lied down and looked up at him, he mearly smiled back and lent down to kiss her on this lips. Her put his hand in her hair as he continued to kiss her. The kiss was hot and passionate. He began trailing kisses along her jaw and then down her neck which he started to suck on gently.

"I love you" he gently whispered into her ear. A soft breeze swept against her now bare shoulders, sending a small shiver down her spine. "I love you too," she replied. He kissed her again and slowly his hand began to move down her body, to the hem of her shirt. He moved his fingertips under the hem of her shirt, and traced random patterns over the skin of her lower back. She nibbled his lower lip, and he moved his hand to her stomach. She tugged his shirt from the waistband of his jeans, and slide her hands over his stomach, her hands went to the botton of his jeans, and she unbottened them.

"W-wait..." He said, breaking the kiss.

"What? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No. I was jus-don't you think we're going a bit too fast?"

"Well..I-I don't know if you're ready but I am." She whispered the last part, almost like she was embarrest.

"I'm more than ready but I just want our first time to be perfect."

She smiled at him. "It will be perfect, because we'll be togeather."

Hermione reached out a hand to stroke Ron's cheek and Ron placed his hand on her naked waist. Her hands moved to caress his chest through his shirt. She loved the feel of his firm chest beneath her fingers and slowly gathered the rim and began to pull it over his head. Ron removed his hands from her waist to help her. Once his shirt was off he dropped it on the floor. Ron then reached for her top and gently lifted it over her head. He dropped it with his shirt and moved his hands to her shoulders. Then he moved them over her arms and back. She sighed from the pleasure of his touch and he tickled her skin with his nails. She smiled and pressed her forehead against his. Ron moved his hands to her stomach and then lower back. His hands reached for the clip of her bra.

"Are you sure?" He said looking her in the eye.

"I've never been more surer about anything in my life."

Ron kissed her softly before his fingers fiddled clumsily with the catch eventually releasing it. As he slid off her bra Hermione exhaled slowly. Once it had joined the rest of the clothes on the floor Ron fully looked at Hermione and his breath caught. His eyes returned to Hermione's and he saw the nervous look on her face.

"You're beautiful," he whispered and he felt her relax slightly. He cupped her face again but this time began to slowly move one hand down her neck and chest. He could feel the blood rushing to his ears as he gently traced around her breast. He could feel Hermione's breath quicken at his touch and he started stroking the skin of her breast slowly. Hermione placed her hand at the back of his head and drew him to her and kissed him hard. He kissed back, one hand still on her face, the other still stroking. Their passion intensified and suddenly they were struggling with each others remaining clothing. They helped each other strip down to nothing but their underwear. Ron took a deep breath then entered her. Hermione gave a cry and her face twisted. Ron immediately was still, afraid that he had hurt her. Hermione was gasping but she looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I'm fine," she reassured him.

Ron touched her face and leaned forward to give her a kiss. Hermione gave a little moan from the feel of him moving inside her. Ron could feel a fiery sensation begin to build up within him. With every movement the feeling intensified until it seemed to explode within him. Hot fire flooded his veins and he cried out as all the pressure within him was released. Hermione reached her climax only a second later and she let out a scream and her back arched off the grass-covered goround. Her hands clenched tufts of Ron's hair.

"I love you so much Hermione." Ron said breaking the silence.

Hermione rested her head against his. "I love you too."

**Just getting something straight, the last part I didn't write. My friend wrote it for me. (Because he's so wonderful! :) ) **


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed since the meeting at the meadow and Ron and Hermione were as strong as ever. Even though she didn't see Ron often because her parents had forbid it, she still texted him and on the rare occasion stuck out to see him at night while her parents were asleep. But it still wasn't enough. She wanted to be able to see him in the day time as well, but knowing her parents that will never happen.

Tonight she was going out with them to one of their friends party's. These party were boring and full of people who thought that they were better than everybody else and Hermione hated to go. She was supposed to be going out on a date with Ron but...no...her parents had to force her to come to an party with a bunch of old people! Of course she canceled on Ron and told him where she was going and he sounded very disappointed.

"Hermione! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Paul shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" She shouts back and then applies the last little bit of eyeliner. Then she raced downstairs to meet her parents at the car.

"That dress is a bit short don't you think?" Jean says.

Hermione rolls her eyes. "No mum it isn't. Can we just go? It's bad enough I have to come but now your nagging me about my choice of clothing." Without another word they all got into the car and left.

They arrived 10 minuets later a Boardwick manor. It was a massive house, much bigger than Hermione's. Ivory covered most of the front and the side while the back was free of it. The garden's had a wide variety of flowers from roses to daisy's.

"Ah! Paul! Jean! How wonderful to see you again." Mr Boardwick exclaimed, walking up to them.

"Wonderful to see you two Damon. I'm sure you remember Hermione, our daughter." Jean said.

The old man looked at Hermione and smiled. "Yes, yes. It's good to see you."

She forced a smile and said. "Pleasure."

About 2 hours later she was approached by none other than Stewart Brown. He had sandy brown hair and green eyes, he was tall but not as tall as Ron.

"Hermione! How wonderful to see you." He exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too Stewart. How are you?" She asks.

"Rich and loving it." He replies.

Can he be a bigger snob? She thought. "Good to know. I'm doing good as well by the way."

He nods is head. "Say, would you like to dance?"

"Oh...er...w-well I ..."

"I won't take no for an answer Hermione." He says, taking her hand.

"Okay then." She takes his hand. "Just one dance." She adds, with a determent tone in her voice.

To Hermione displeasure a slow song came on but she forced herself to dance to it. She hesitantly placed her hands on is shoulder and he snaked his around her waist, he pulled her close so that her face has against his chest and he slid his hands down ever so slightly so that they grazed to top of her bum.

Suddenly someone placed a hand on Stewart's shoulder and he pulled away.

"May I cut in?" The person said. It was Ron.

Hermione couldn't help but smile when she was this. But Stewart was less than pleased. "Of course." He said before he stalked off.

"Ron!" She whispered. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "What? And let you have all the fun?"

She took his hand. "Come on. I have to sow you something." She pulled him outside to the gardens, where there was a big willow tree with fairy lights hanging of it.

She let go of his hand and gazed at the tree. "Every time I come here I always end up out here. It's just so relaxing."

Ron smiled. "Do you want to dance?"

She turned to face him. "I'd love to." He got out his iPod and put their song on, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You look beautiful by the way." He said as they swayed slowly with the music. She was wearing a a purple strapless dress that went up to the middle of her thighs, her hair was wrapped up in a bun and she had a thin layer of make up on.

She looked at what he was wearing, a black blazer, with the sleeves wrapped to his elbows to show his freckles, black pants and a pair of converse. "Converse? Really Ron?"

"I'm not posh, so I ain't going to wear some next posh shoe to make people think I am, they can go and stuff it up their ar-"

"Language Ron!" She scolded.

"Okay, okay...sorry.."

Hermione smiled as they continued dancing, she started to remember that day at the meadow. (And all the times after that.)

"Why you smiling?" Ron asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Just remembering the meadow."

"Oh yea-SHIT!" Ron shouted the last part as he remember that they had not used contraception.

"What?" Hermione asked, clearly confused by his out burst.

"Y-You d-didn't w-we-are you pregnant?" He asked, his ears going red.

"What? No! I'm on the pill. You didn't think I was that stupid, did you?" she said.

"No, no. It just me being stupid. Sorry." He looked down at the ground.

"Hey," She put her hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her. "It's not. It's showing that you care. You're not stupid, okay."

He gave her a small smile and nodded. "I love you." He said.

"Not as much as I love you." She replied leaning in.

"OI you get away from her now!" A man shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

"OI get away from her now!" A voice shouted.

Hermione pulled away from Ron to find that Stewart was standing in the doorway, looking pissed off.

"Paul, Jean! I found her!" He shouted over his shoulder, and they rushed out side to find their daughter embraced with Ron.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Paul shouted, walking over to them at a fast pace.

Hermione saw the anger in her dad's eyes and began to get worried. "I came to see my girlfriend because you forced her to come to this shit party, knowing that she had a date with me." Ron said, letting Hermione go but keeping a firm grasp on her hand.

It was Jean's turn to speek. "I don't know who you think you are young man bu-"

Ron cut her off. "I know who I am, thanks. I'm the man who loves your daughter." Ron said, not backing down. That's one of the thing's Hermione loves most about him. He never backs down from a fight and he always defends her. Even when they were 7 he always stood up for her, against people who called her a Know-it-all.

Paul laughed. "Man? I doubt you even have a job."

Ron glared at him. "As a matter of fact I do, I work at my brothers shop."

"Wait..your family can actually afford to buy a shop?" Stewart asked, laughing. After he made that comment Ron only saw red and then lunged at Stewart. His family money situation was a very touchy spot for Ron. He hated that people looked down on his family just because they were poor. He started to swinging punches at his face and he smashed his head against the ground.

"RON!" Hermione screamed.

"Don't-ever-talk-about-my-family-again!" With each word he punched him.

Hermione ran over to him and pulled him off Stewart to calm him down. She grabbed his face between her hands. "Baby, stop please." She begged with tears in her eyes. It scared her that Ron was so Violent She had never seen him like this and never wanted to again. When Ron did calm down he looked at her face, which was covered in tears. "God, I'm so sorry." he said wiping away some tears which were on her cheeks.

"You get away from her!" Paul shouted, pulling Hermione away from him.

"Dad! Get off me!" Hermione shouted trying to pull out of her dad's grip.

"No! You're coming home with us now!" Her dad shouted pulling Hermione away from Ron.

When they had gotten home Paul and Jean sat Hermione down to have a talk with her.

"We just think he isn't right for you!" Her mum shouted.

"Well I don't care what you think! I love him and it's not going to change for you or anyone!" Hermione shouted back.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Paul said, strangely calm. "You're going to be married to Stewart soon."

"WHAT!? You can't be serious!" Hermione shouted standing up.

"Oh we're very serious! You will be married to Stewart and not Ron!"

"Why do you even hate Ron?! He's done nothing to you and has only ever been loving to me! What's you're problem?!" Hermione screamed.

"He hasn't got a single penny to his name that's why!" Jean shouted at her daughter.

"Money?! You want me to break up with the love of my life and marry dome fucking snob for MONEY?!"

"We aren't as rich as we used to be Hermione! We need it and you marrying Stewart is the only way we're going to get rich again!"

"Well you can both fuck off because I'm not going to marry anyone for money!"

Jean got up and slapped Hermione in her face. "You will marry Stewart and you will break up with Ron and never see him again! Do we make our self clear?!"

Hermione put her hand to her sore cheek and said. "Go to hell!" And then her dad slapped her harder than her mum did. "You will marry him, if it's the last thing you do." He said before walking out of the room with Jean leaving Hermione crying on the floor. _What am I going to do?_


	5. Chapter 5

It had been four days since Hermione's parents took her away from the party, and she was in hell. They had called her school up telling them that she will be home schooled, they had taken away her phone, her freedom her reason to live. She couldn't understand why they hated Ron for not having money. It was obscured Did it not matter that he was kind, loving, that he would never hurt her in anyway shape or form? No, not to them. They were money grabbing, heartless bastards, even though they were her parents she hated them with a burning passion.

Most days Hermione would lie on her bed and stare at the picture of her and Ron on their first date. Hermione smiled at the memory..

_She couldn't believe it. She, Hermione Granger was going on a date with Ron Weasley! Her usually unruly curly hair was laying in smooth curls softly framing her face, she had put on the barest hint of make up and was wearing a light blue sun dress, which went down to the top of her knees, and black dolly shoes. Just then the door bell rang and she heard her mum talking to Ron. She gave herself the once over before going downstairs._

_As soon as Ron saw her his mouth dropped. 'She looks beautiful!' He thought as she made her way to him. "H-Hermione? Wow, uh, you look so...wow!"_

_Hermione blushed deeply. "Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself."_

_Now it was Ron's turn to blush. "Yeah well..I try." He said giving her a lopsided grin, and taking her hand, leading her out of her house._

_"Um...this is for you.." He said hold out to her a single red rose._

_Hermione bit her lip and blushed. "I..mean..I know it's not much..I just didn't have a lot of money so I could only afford to buy you one."_

_Hermione reached out and took the rose. "It's perfect. Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek._

_Ron had taken her to a nice restaurant, not to far from his house. They sat there for a few moments not knowing what to say to each other._

_"Y-you look beautiful tonight by the way." Ron said, breaking the silence._

_Hermione looked down at her now empty plate. "Thanks."_

_Ron looked around the room to see that there was a dance floor in the middle of the restaurant "Do you want to dance?" He asked her, standing up and holding out his hand for her to take._

_"Dance? Um..okay." She said taking his hand and letting him pull her to the dance floor._

_Once there, Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck and they began to sway to the soft music in the background. Hermione unknowing began to play with his hair and he had started to draw swirls on her back with his fingers._

_"I-I really, really want to kiss you right now." Ron said._

_"Well why don't you then?" She replied leaning in, towards him._

"Hermione! Open this door right know!" Her mum shouted, banging on the door with her fist and knocking Hermione out of her memory. She sighed and opened the door. "Yes mum?" She asked walking back to her bed not even looking at her mum.

"Me and your father have decided that you need to break up with Ron today. No questions asked."

Hermione felt her heart drop. Today? She couldn't do it. How could she break his heart like that? But she couldn't get out of this. She didn't want to fight anymore. "Okay. I'll text him and tell him to meet me at the park."

"Good." Was all her mum said before she left the room. Hermione burst into tears and clasped on her bed. Why? Why did she have such horrid parents?!

* * *

It was 3:00 and Hermione was waiting at the park for Ron. She was dreading seeing him but also wanted to. Her heart leaped and her stomach dropped when she saw the red head running towards her.

"Hermione!" Ron said picking her up and spinning her about. Hermione just held on to him as if her life depended on it.

When Ron let her go he took her face in his hands. "I missed you so much. I love you." He said stroking her cheeks with his thums.

Hermione started to cry. How could her parents not see how caring he was? "I'm sorry Ron...but I can't do it."

"Do what baby?" he asked wiping her tears away.

Hermione took a deep breath. "B-Be w-with you."

He dropped his hands. "What do you mean? Did I do something?" She could see the hurt in his eyes.

"No. No you didn't do anything I just ..."

"What? You can't give me a reason why you want to break up with me?" He spat.

She held his hand. "Please Ron don't do this."

"Do what Hermione?" He asked. "You're the one who's dumping me not the other way around! So don't try and play the victam because you aren't!"

"Trust me, I don't want to do this but I-"

"Then why are you doing it?! Why are you breaking my heart?!" He asked cutting her off. "Do you know how hard it is to stand here and hear the love of your fucking life tell you that she doesn't want to be with you?!"

"I want to be with you! I love you!" She shouted.

"If you really loved me you wouldn't be standing there telling me we're done!" He shouted back.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED YOU TWIT!" She screamed.

Ron was taken back. "Married? To who?"

Hermione fought back tears. "Stewart. The guy at the party."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO THAT GIT?!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BUT I HAVE NO CHOICE!"

"NO CHOICE? HA! THAT'S RICH! WHAT YOU MARRYING HIM FOR? HIS MONEY?!"

Hermione slapped him. "I'M MARRYING HIM BECAUSE MY PARENTS ARE FORCING ME TO! THEY WANT ME TO BREAK UP WITH YOU AND MARRY HIM!"

Ron's face soften. "I'm sorry...I have to go." He said turning away.

"FINE! GO! LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!" She screamed before running back to her house.

* * *

4 hours after the meeting with Ron, Hermione was lying on her bed picking at her shirt. "I'm so bloody stupid." She said out loud. "Why? Why did it have to be me?"

Tap, tap, tap. Hermione turned her head to find Ron sitting on a branch and tapping at her window. She got up and ran to her window, letting Ron in her room.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I-I found a way out of you're wedding." He said catching his breath.

"What? How?" She asked.

"Pack want ever you need. You're coming with me." He passed her a rucksack.

"Ron, tell me what's going on! Now!" She exclaimed.

"You and me are going to my house. I asked my mum if you can stay and she said yes. She told me a way I can help you get out of marrying Stewart. So please pack your things."

Hermione nodded and ran to her draw's to collect some clothes and other thing she might need. When she was done she followed Ron out of the window and they got on his motorbike and sped off.

"Hermione!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

"Hello Mrs Weasley." She replied.

"None of that dear, you're practicably family! Call me Molly."

"O-okay M-Molly." Hermione said, uncertain for some random reason.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ginny exclaimed as they both ran to hug her.

"I've missed you both so much!" she said hugging them both.

"We've missed you too! We don't get to see you know because of my pig of a brother over there." Ginny said pointing toward Ron, who was eating a apple.

"Hey!" Ron said, his mouth full. "You know you love me!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say!" Ginny replied, rolling her eyes.

Hermione was so happy to be back at the Weasley's. Unlike her family, they were down to earth, loving people. Her parents had forbid ed her from ever setting foot in the Burrow again, and then made a rather nasty comment about the state of the house.

"Now, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to take Hermione up stairs. Explain everything." Ron said taking her hand and leading her up the stairs.

When they got to his room she sat on her bed and he began to rummage though his draws. "Ron? Why am I here?" She asked.

Ron looked at her, his hand behind his back. "Listen Hermione, this is not how I was planning to do this, trust me, but there is a way you can get out of marrying Stewart. You could marry me instead."

"Marry you?" She asked, her voice a whisper.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you after we leave school but ..." He took a deep breath. "Look, I know I have nothing to offer you. I'm from a poor family, I have barley any money myself and you could so much better than me but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. So if you'll have me, will you Hermione Granger do me the amazing honer of becoming my wife?"


	6. Chapter 6

**SOOO sorry for the wait. We're decorating the whole house. And I had to help. Oh and thank you for the reviews!  
**

Hermione sat there, on Ron's bed, not believing what he had just asked her. Marry him? Did he really love her that much that he would want to marry her at such a young age? Hermione stared at the ring in the box. It wasn't a flashy ring; It was plain and simple, everything Hermione would look for in a ring. It was white gold with the words 'I will love you forever' engraved into it. She felt tears spring to her eyes as she relised something.

"I-I can't Ron...I'm sorry." She told him, her tears running freely down her cheeks.

Ron looked down and stood up. "Okay." He said, his own tears threatening to fall. "I get it. You must of got used to the idea of marrying Stewart."

Hermione shot up from the bed. "What!? NO! You can't possibly think that!"

Ron put up a hand. "It's fine Hermione. I'm a big boy, I can take rejection."

"It's not that I don't want to marry you! I do! I really do! It's just that...my parents...they'll find me a take me away again and I don't want to go through all that again."

Ron took Hermione's hand in his. "I've already thought about that. How would you like to live in Pairs?" He asked.

"Pairs? H-how?"

"Well...mum got us the passports, Charlie gave us the money and Bill gave us the house. So if you wanted we could leave here and go and live in France. Away from your parents and away from Stewart and away from all the problems here."

"You did all this? For me? For us" She asked.

"Hermione, I'd do anything for you and of course I'd do this for us. It's a fresh start for you and for me. I love you and I want to be with you till my dying day." He said, looking into her hazel eyes.

"Then yes, I will marry you."

Ron smiled, taking the ring out of the black, velvet box and placing it on her finger. "Perfect." He said before kissing her.

Hermione, wanting and needing the kiss to be deeper, abruptly crushed her lips against his, her hands groping at him to pull him closer. He responded just as enthusiastically, tangling his fingers in her brown curls. She moaned into his mouth, and she felt him smile against her lips. It wasn't until they both pulled back to look into each others eyes, did they relise how long it had been since they had made love.

He pulled her into his arms, kissed her and lead her to his bed. When he put her down, they only kissed for a few moments, softly admiring one another. Hermione realized as Ron slid his hand up her shirt that they were making up for the weeks of being apart. Ron gazed at her now, and she unclasped her bra. It was all more slow, more romantic and much more intimate than before.

"I love you," he suddenly whispered, and leaned forward and kissed her, pressing his skin against her own.

"I love you too," Hermione answered when he ceased kissing her, and then she pulled his face to hers once more and kissed him as deeply as she could.

When they stopped kissing, Ron slid off of Hermione and stood up and he peeled his jeans off, Hermione followed suit, and then off went his boxers, and Hermione removed her knickers. Ron smiled at her. "You're so bloody beautiful Hermione." He told her, lying back down on the bed.

He lay on top of her and kissed her mouth and then her neck.A shot of pleasure ran through her body when she felt his breath near her ear, sort of like an electric current through her veins and it made her crazy. The heat between them was hands kept feeling her breasts, taking her nipples between his fingers and started playing with them, squeezing them softly. He then put one in his mouth and suckled on was squirming and moaning underneath him. Her hands were now on his back, caressing him, but it wasn't enough for her. She lifted herself up a bit and kissed his neck.

She was clinging to him while he thrust into her in hard movements. They were moaning and panting like crazy. He kissed her breasts and softly bit her nipples.

She wrapped his legs around him to take him in better, softly moving her hands around his back and then digging her nails into it.

Ron screamed in pleasure, he felt himself on the edge and could feel she was close too. So he increased his speed making her scream louder until they couldn't resist any both screamed, held tight to one another and let go.

When it was over Ron took Hermione in his arms and simply held her. "That-was-amazing." He panted.

"Yeah." She agreed. "It really was."

Ron kissed the top of Hermione's head. "I love you so much."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "I love you more." She said before she fell into a peaceful sleep.

When Ron and Hermione went downstairs for breakfast the next day they were both smiling and holding each others hands.

"So...what did you two get up to last night?" Fred asked, winking. Of course he knew what happened. Everyone did; It was really hard not to hear the noises coming from Ron's room up on the fifth floor.

"Nothing that concerns you Fred." Hermione told him sitting next to Ron.

Mrs Weasley came in the room, 10 plates following behind her. "Fred! Leave Hermione and Ron alone!" She scolded, sitting next to Mr Weasley.

They all started to eat in silence, not daring to break it. "So what have you decided, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked, breaking the silence.

"Um...I'm going to live with Ron in Paris." Hermione said blushing, she still couldn't believe that they were going to live in France.

"Good...That's fantastic dear. If you don't mind me saying so, I still can't believe that you're parents would do such a thing to you."

Hermione felt queasy, thinking about her parents. "It's okay Mrs Weasley."

"Hey, Hermione? What's that on your hand?" Ginny said pointing to her engagement ring.

"Oh this?" She asked, looking at her ring. "This is my engagement ring."

"Engagement ring? Why are you still wearing the ring Stewart gave you?" Harry asked her.

"No, no, no Ron gave it me."

"Ron?! You're going to marry Ron?!" Ginny said happily.

"Yes...didn't Ron tell you?" Hermione asked.

"No!" They both said.

"Yeah...well we are." Ron said.

"I'm SO happy! We're going to be sisters!" Ginny exclaimed, clapping her hands.

After breakfast Ron and Hermione went walking around the in back garden. He took her to the pond at the back of the garden and she was shocked to find that there was a table with two chairs and candles scattered around the area, trees were surrounding the area so it was rather dark.

"Ron...what is all this?" Hermione asked.

"This...is how I was going to propose to you but I didn't get to do it the way I wanted to last night so I'm going to do it now." He said getting down on one knee.

"Hermione...You don't know how happy you make me. When I'm with you I feel like I can do anything. You make me want to be a better person and I know I have done nothing to deserve you but I can't live without you and I only hope you can't live without me..."

Hermione didn't respond, but bent down to give Ron a sweet kiss on the lips.

**If you even like this story Please, please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been only a few hours since Ron had propose again and Hermione was lying, with Ron, on his bed. She cuddled into him, sitting up and resting her head on his shoulder. She took in his scent. It was so marvelous. Slowly, she felt him switch me around and they traded positions. He rested his head on her chest, right on top of her heart. His hands rested on her waist and she tangled her fingers into his hair. He closed his eyes and sighed. "What are you thinking 'bout?" He whispered.

Hermione smiled. "Just about how much I like being with you like this."

Ron smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Well it's going to be like this for the rest of out lives now." Hermione looked into his eyes and saw only one thing. Love. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have someone like Ron, some who loves her and cares for her as much as he does. When she's with him she's feels loved, wanted, happy and safe. It amazes her how with just one smile or touch from him she feels complete. Hermione reached out and placed her hand on his face and stroked his cheek with her thumb. "I love you Ron."

"I Love you too Hermione. Hell, I can't even put into words how much I love you." He told her.

Hermione smiled. "You could show me." She suggested. It only took seconds for Ron to understand what she meant. His cool, soft lips pressed against hers, trailing down to her neck. His lips was finding an entrance to her mouth and with no delay, he kissed her passionately. Hermione broke the kiss and started to moan as Ron's hands quickly unbuttoned her blouse. Slowly, he unhooked her bra while kissing her with no intent to stop. "Baby, you are damn sexy." He breathed.

Hermione could feel his hardness against her leg, and moved her hands down to undo the clasp. Slowly, she ran her hands down his sides, pushing off his jeans. He pulled away, surprised at her actions. They met eyes, and Hermione pulled him down into another passionate kiss. Ron decided to follow her lead, and quickly pulled her pants down as well.

They broke apart for a moment, and Ron took the opportunity to move into another series of kisses across her breasts. Then, Ron slowly kissed his way down to her belly button, then slowly moved lower, pulling her underwear down her legs. Unsure, he shifted back to kiss her again, but Hermione pulled away.

"Please Ron..." she begged, her eyes full of desire.

Ron moved a hand down between her legs and gently brushed up her inner thigh with the tips of his fingers. Moving up further, he slid a finger into her warm wetness, smiling with pleasure as he heard her moan. Pulling his finger out, he moved up and kissed her curls, before exploring her with is tongue and lips. He found her bud and began to suck on it, swirling his tongue around and listening to her moans of pleasure.

Hermione could feel the intensity building up inside of her as Ron took her in. This was unlike anything she had ever felt, and she cried out as everything exploded and pleasure washed over her. Ron moved up to kiss her, but she stopped him, determined to make him feel as good as she felt.

Ron shivered as Hermione slowly brushed her hands down his side, until they met the edge of his boxers. Pushing down gently, she took a quick breath in as she revealed his firm member. She ran a finger down his stomach, slowly running it to the tip of his manhood. She moved down, brushing her lips against him and taking him into her mouth. Slowly, she moved him in and out, running her tongue over him. She was happy to hear him moaning, and found herself wanting him even more.

"Hermione... I want you." He managed to pant. Surprised that he shared his feelings, she laid back down, and he moved over her, gently spreading her legs. She reached down to guide him in; unsure of what was to come.

Ron pushed into her, feeling a slight resistance. He gently pushed in again, feeling her arch her back against him. Suddenly she let out a small cry, and he felt himself engulfed by her warmth. He thrust in again, and she pushed her hips against him. Feeling the tension building inside himself, he reached down and grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him. He continued to thrust in, and they both settled in to a rhythm.

"Oh Ron!" she cried, shuddering. Ron thrust in for a final time, spending himself inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, both of them panting. After a few minutes, he shifted over, and she rested her head on his chest. "I love you." Ron whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back before falling to sleep.

* * *

"Morning." Ron mumbled as he and Hermione entered the dinning room.

"Oh, morning dears!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed while she was placing several plates on the table.

"Have a good night last night?" Ginny asked smirking.

Ron and Hermione both blushed. "Do you know how hard it is to sleep with you two going at it all night?" Harry asked.

"I have you know we weren't 'going at it all night'!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron was red faced but smiled. "Doesn't matter really. You won't be complaining after today."

"Ron dear, do you have to leave so early?" Mrs Weasley asked him.

Hermione turned to face Ron. "Leave? This soon?" She asked.

"Yeah..the sooner the better I reckon." He paused. "Why do you sound so shocked?" He added.

"Well..." She started. "I just thought that I would get more time to wrap my head around the idea of moving with you."

Ron was hurt. "Don't you want to move with me?" He asked.

"What? Of course I do! I just thought that I would get more time to think it over." She really didn't understand why he was taking it so literary.

Ron suddenly shot up out of his seat. "Why do you need time to think it about it? Changing your mind already?!"

Hermione stood up as well. "WHAT are you talking about Ronald Weasley?! I want to move with you I never said anything about changing my mind!" She screamed before storming outside.

Ron took a deep breath and closed his eyes before following her outside. "That guy has some serious issues..." Ginny mumbled.

Hermione was still storming away, she was fuming. _How dare he think that I don't want to be with him! _Hermione wanted to walk straight back to the house and slap Ron silly but something was stopping her. Suddenly she was spun around and saw the deep blue eyes that belonged to Ron.

"Look," He said before she even had a chance to open her mouth. "I'm sorry, okay. I just...when it comes to you...I just get very..uneasy and nervous because I know that you don't deserve me and I love you so much it hurts and I'm scared that one day you're just going to wake up and finally see how stupid and worthless I am and leave me.."

Hermione had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Ron felt this way. "Ron, I love you so much it hurts and I know you're sorry. So am I. You need to know that I would never in my life leave you. I need you. To live and to breath. Without you my life has no meaning. And you not stupid and worthless, frankly you're quite the opposite. You are the most loving, caring, amazing, handsome, brave, sexy person I have ever met." Hermione finish. Ron smiled at her and bent down to place a loving kiss on her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**I had totally forgotten about this story, and I'm so so so sorry. This will be the last Chapter, so I hope you like it & that you have liked the story. I know it wasn't that much of a story but I'm going to be writing a lot more and updating more often. **

This was it. Their final day at the burrow. Hermione sighed and looked around Ron's soon to be old room and smiled at all the memories that it held. She smiled as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and a pair of soft lips kissing her neck. "I'm really going to miss it here." She said looking down.

Ron held her tighter and nuzzled her neck with his nose, "I know love. I'm going to miss it too. It's going to be weird not hearing my mum scream every morning about how I need to get up early." He joked.

Hermione smiled. "You'll have me for that now."

"Yeah but I know how to shut you up." He smirked.

Hermione turned around and frowned. "Oh really? And how would you do that? She asked crossing her arms and sticking her chin up in the air.

"By doing this.."He said before he planted his lips on hers. She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, pulling his hair and he responded by grabbing her bum firmly and lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. It was these little moment that Hermione loved so dearly. But before they could continue, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

It was Mr Weasley."Oh, I'm sorry for...interrupting...but Your mother want you both to come downstairs." Hermione could tell that he was slightly uncomfortable after what he had seen his youngest son and his girlfriend engaged in. Hermione was red in the face as she and Ron walked down the stairs hand in hand. When they got to the living room they saw that the whole Weasley family was there, to see them off. Hermione saw that Mrs Weasley was already tearing up and they hadn't even left yet. She felt a pang in her stomach and felt guilty for taking her youngest son away from her.

"We wanted to give you the send off you two deserve." Harry said coming up to them and hugging them.

They all gave Ron and Hermione their blessing and even some gifts. Mrs Weasley started to cry and Ron went over to comfort his mother. "I'm sorry sweetie but I just can't believe you're leaving. It's just really hard, you're my youngest son and I'll miss you so much Ronnie.." She burst into tears again and Hermione couldn't stay in the room anymore. She ran out the room with tears falling down her face. She soon found herself sitting on the swing pushing herself slightly with her feet. She felt like shit, what was she doing? She was the only reason Ron was leaving. If it wasn't for her Ron wouldn't have to leave his family behind.

She didn't hear Ron walk up to her and only noticed when he placed his big warm hands on her knees. "Baby What's wrong?" He asked her tucking her hair behind her ears.

"You're leaving." She whispered leaving Ron confused.

"Yeah, I'm leaving with you." He laughed.

Hermione raised her head to look at him and he saw that she was serious and she was about to cry. " 'Mione, what's all this about?"

"You're leaving. With me, and leaving everyone you love here. I'm so selfish. You wouldn't even have to leave if it wasn't for me but you are and everyone's upset and I feel so guilty. I mean.. look at your mum. She's crying already and you haven't even left yet."

Ron sighed and tucked her head underneath his neck. "I know it's hard but they'll just have to cope. I'll miss them too, I will, but you're more important to me than anything else in the world. I'd never move so far away for anyone else, and they know that."

She lifted her head to look at him. "How did I get so lucky to have you?" She tucked a piece of his flaming red hair behind his ear. He grinned and kissed the palm of her hand. "You're not, I'm the lucky one."

* * *

"Oh my baby boy!" Mrs Weasley cried, as they all gathered at the airport. "Come here." She grabbed him and squeezed him tightly. Ron hugged his mother back tightly. He was going to miss her and everyone else, He couldn't believe that he was going to leave everyone but he knew that he had to do it for him and Hermione. "Mum.." He mumbled trying to break free of his mothers grip. "You have to let go." He said taking his mum's arms and holding her out. "I'm sorry but I'm going to miss you so much." He felt himself tearing up. Ginny grabbed his shoulder and hugged him hard. Ron held her back, just as tightly,and felt her tears soaking through his t-shirt. "You're acting like you'll never see me again Gin." He laughed. "I don't care, I'm going to miss you so much, You're my big brother and I-I.."Ron kissed to top of her hair. "I'll miss you too, little sis."

The guilt Hermione was feeling before was nothing compared to now. She went over to Harry and gave him a kiss and then hugged him. "Take care of him for me." He whispered into her ear. She slowly nodded. "Come visit sometime?" She asked.

He laughed, "You can't get rid of me that easily. I'll visit all the time, I promise." Hermione grabbed him again. Until they heard their plane being called. Ron took Hermione's hand and waved goodbye to his family and Harry and walked to the gate.

* * *

When he and Hermione got to their new home Hermione drew a breath of relief. She was safe. She away from her parents and she was with Ron. She was happy. Ron wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "What you thinking?"

"How happy I am right now, and how Beautiful this place is." She turned around and stroked his face, "I love you.." She whispered.

"I love hearing you say that. It makes me feeling complete." She grinned. "Oh, and I love you too." He added. Hermione Laughed and kissed him full on the lips. She was happy and she was finally home.

**So this is it! I hope you all liked it and that you review and tell me what you think. I might do an epilogue so watch out for it. x **


End file.
